Sofia the Worst
Sofia the Worst '''(AKA '''Bad Sofia) is the evil clone of Princess Sofia, who appears in the episode Sofia the Second. Like the real Sofia, she is voiced by Ariel Winter. Personality She looks and sounds like the real Sofia, but her personality is the complete opposite. Instead of being kind and caring, she's rotten, bratty, wicked, mean, and she enjoys playing pranks on everybody even if it hurts her victims. The reason for her troublesome nature is that the copying spell was cast incorrectly, so if the spell had been cast correctly, she would've been the exact same person as the real Sofia, both in appearance and personality. Appearance Bad Sofia looks exactly like the real Sofia, but the copying spell was cast incorrectly, so the clone had a pink dress instead of purple, which is the only difference between Bad Sofia and the real Sofia in appearance. Also, she removed her amulet and gave it to Lady Joy. Role in the Series In her debut, Bad Sofia appears after Sofia creates her with Cedric's copying spell so she could go to the Highland Hootenanny and keep her promise to show Lady Joy around the castle at the same time. Sofia gives her a doll and tells her what to do which she happily agrees to. After Sofia leaves, she reveals her true colors as an evil twin to Clover who realizes Sofia messed up the spell when she made her. When Clover tries to go warn the real Sofia, Bad Sofia grabs him, locks him into Wormwood's cage, and runs off to where she meets Joy. After the real Sofia leaves, Bad Sofia causes trouble throughout the castle until she finally gets bored with Joy and ditches her so she can go to the Hootenanny. At the Hootenanny, Bad Sofia bumps into the real Sofia who asks her what she's doing here and who's playing with Joy. Sofia the Worst tells her she's here to have fun and who's playing with Joy is her problem. After Sofia tells her she's not being very nice, Bad Sofia tells her "That's because I'm not very nice. I'm a bad Sofia." She then proceeds to tell the real Sofia "You can call me Sofia the Worst." She then throws the entire Hootenanny into chaos until the real Sofia throws her into a barn and locks her in. Bad Sofia escapes and follows the real Sofia back to the castle where she causes even more trouble by knocking over Gilbert's bridge model, mocking Sofia's clumsiness. The real Sofia, Joy, and Cedric chase her into the meeting where everyone finds out about the two Sofias. After Roland asks what's going on, Bad Sofia points at the real Sofia and states "She made me." The real Sofia admits she did it so she could be in two places at once. At the real Sofia's request, Cedric undoes the spell that created her and Sofia the Worst ceases to exist, vanishing in a puff of smoke. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Princesses